Petrova twins
by CrazyPants1
Summary: This story is about Atala, Elena's twin. Elena dosen't know about Atala but Atala knows about Elena. I accidently deleted the whole story, and now I'm gonna post all chapters.
1. Chapter 1 - True Love

I walk to the Salvatore's house were Elena is. She is in a relationship with Damon Salvatore. I know that Damon have a brother. Stefan Salvatore, who turned his humanity off when he got turned by Katherine Pierce. My mom, Isobel, and Katherine told me all about it before I left. I knock on the door and wait. After a little while Stefan opens the door.

''Katherine?'' he asks and I saw how he looks confused. ''You're alive'' he whispers and hugs me. I smile and decide to play on.

''Stefan'' I say soft and he lets go of me. He holds my head in his hands and kisses me. I kiss him back and relaize that he still loves Katherine, after all this time. He lets go of me.

''So you still love Katherine? Well, I'm not her'' I say

''But you're standing right in front of me'' he says.

''I'm not Katherine. I'm Atala. Elena's twin sister'' I say and walk in throug the door.

''What?'' Stefan askes.

''What's going on?'' I hear a guy say. I turn around. ''Katherine?'' he asks confused

''You must be Damon. I'm Atala, Elena's twin sister'' I say. ''And if I may ask, where is she?'' I ask and then I se her come down the stairs. ''Finally'' I say. Elena sees me and looks confused.

''Who are you?'' Elena asks.

''Do I have to say who I am one third time?'' I ask. ''My name is Atala, I'm your twin sister, our mom Isobel took me with her when she ran away and I'm still not Katherine'' I say.

Stefan looks down on the floor. ''Don't be sad. That kiss was great'' I say and look at Stefan and he looks at me.

''Is she alive?'' he asks.

''I'll answer that when these two is not nearby''

I say pointing att Elena and Damon. ''Come with me?'' I ask Stefan. Stefan walks before me out of the house. I follow him until he stops in the middle of the woods.

''So, can you talk now?'' he asks. ''It depens. Will you turn your humanity on, or will I have to torture you?'' I ask. I know that Katherine wants Stefan to have his humanity when she shows up.

''It depens'' he says. I laugh and I se how Stefan stands up right.

''Oh, I'm sorry. But it's not my fault that I'm a copy of your first love'' I say. ''But, yes. She's alive'' I continue.

''Are you telling the truth?'' he asks.

''Well, I don't want your humanity off when Katherine comes'' I say.

'When I first saw you, and thought that you're Katherine, a feeling of love came rushing to me. And I've turned my humanity on, a lot of times before, so I knew how to control the guilt'' he says and I smile.

''You should know that Katherine didn't love you for real. She didn't love you or Damon. It was all fake. So, don't let her come to you'' I say. I didn't know why I told him, I just had a feeling that Katherine will do something that will hurt Stefan. ''I don't know why I care, but your love for Katherine is something dangerous. Don't let her come to you" I say and feel how he wraps his arms around me. ''Don't get all hugy with me'' I say and push him away. ''Just becaue I told you dosen't it mean that I care about you in that way'' I say and walk away back to the Salvatore's house.


	2. Chapter 2 - The almost truth

I stayed at their house for the night. There were a lot of rooms, so it wasn't a problem. But Elena decided to stay over she to. She thought that I was going steal Damon's heart from her just because he loved Katherine and that I'm exactly like her and that it would make more sense if he feel in love with me. Well, I'm not interested in the Salvatores. Maybe Stefan. But not Damon, he loves himself to much.

Elena had some of her clothes in Damon's room, so I started looking. On the way I saw Stefan going in to a room, I asumed that it was Damon's room because I've alredy been in Stefan's. I walked in.

''Elena, I need some clothes'' I said and started searching in the room. I felt everyone's eyes on my back. ''I'm at least wearing a shirt'' I say. I find a purple top and black jeans. ''Thanks'' I say and go to the bathroom. I change clothes there and go down stairs. I walk over to the library and take a random book. I sit on a table and start reading. Stefan comes down.

''Oh, Atala. You're here'' he says.

''Just reading…'' I say.

''Well, when do you think Elena and Damon will come down?'' he asks.

''I don't know. I don't even know them'' I say with a smirk. I take the book with me and go to the kitchen. ''Do you have any food?'' I ask.

''We are supposed to be normal so yes, we have food'' he says. I take a chips bag that was on the table in the kitchen and goes back to the livingroom.

''Do you want some?'' I ask and start eating.

''No'' Stefan says and goes to the library.

''Your fault'' I say and sit down on the couch.

After a while everyone comes to the livingroom. ''Finally!'' I say and put down my book. ''I'm bored. It was so much funnier with Isobel'' I say. I choose my words carfully. One word and they know that Katherine is alive. And now is too soon. Plus Katherine would kill me if they knew to early.

''Just Isobel? So Katherine's not alive?'' Damon asks.

''I'm not telling. And Stefan is not telling neither, so don't try with him'' I say and looks at Stefan. He looks at me.

''How do you know that I won't tell?'' he asks.

''Because you own me that'' I answer with a smirk.

''Why didn't my parnet's tell me about you?'' Elena asks.

''Because, your parents knows about vampires and almost all supernatural creatures. Dopplegangers is one of the creatures they knew about'' I answerd.

''Dopplegangers? What is this? A fariy tale?'' Damon asks.

''It's true. Isobel told me all about the Petrova dopplegangers. The Petrova dopplegangers starts with Tatia Petrova. Then Katherine, and now, Elena and me'' I say.

''But Katherine is a Pierce, and Elena and you are Flemmings so, what's with the Petrova thing?'' Damon asks.

''Well, Katherine's real name is Katerina Petrova'' I say. ''What a liar she is''

''But Katherine… I mean Katerina was a vampire, so she must have had a child before she was turned'' Elena said.

''True. But it was kept secret. In that time it was a shame to have a child before marrige'' I said.

''Why are you telling us this again?'' Damon asked.

''Isobel wants me to tell you about Katherine's past life'' I said.

''And how does Isobel know about this?'' Stefan asked.

''It was her job before she was turned to a vampire'' I said. ''When I was a child, she worked whit paranormal stuff and legends. She read about vampires, and one night, a real vampire came to her. He told her about all the stuff she neded to know, and then he killed her'' I said. ''Sound fimiliar Damon?'' I ask. Damon looks at me.

''You killed my birth mother?'' Elena asks.

''Relax, he turned her'' I say with a smile. ''Wo do you think turned me?'' I ask.

''Why are you calm about this again?'' Elena asks.

''I don't know, it's something I'm born with'' I say and shrug. ''Or, I'm not born with it, it's just something I've learned'' I say. ''Now, I and Elena are going out so that I can officially met her friends'' I say and take my jacket on.

I stayed at their house for the night. There were a lot of rooms, so it wasn't a problem. But Elena decided to stay over she to. She thought that I was going steal Damon's heart from her just because he loved Katherine and that I'm exactly like her and that it would make more sense if he feel in love with me. Well, I'm not interested in the Salvatores. Maybe Stefan. But not Damon, he loves himself to much.

Elena had some of her clothes in Damon's room, so I started looking. On the way I saw Stefan going in to a room, I asumed that it was Damon's room because I've alredy been in Stefan's. I walked in.

''Elena, I need some clothes'' I said and started searching in the room. I felt everyone's eyes on my back. ''I'm at least wearing a shirt'' I say. I find a purple top and black jeans. ''Thanks'' I say and go to the bathroom. I change clothes there and go down stairs. I walk over to the library and take a random book. I sit on a table and start reading. Stefan comes down.

''Oh, Atala. You're here'' he says.

''Just reading…'' I say.

''Well, when do you think Elena and Damon will come down?'' he asks.

''I don't know. I don't even know them'' I say with a smirk. I take the book with me and go to the kitchen. ''Do you have any food?'' I ask.

''We are supposed to be normal so yes, we have food'' he says. I take a chips bag that was on the table in the kitchen and goes back to the livingroom.

''Do you want some?'' I ask and start eating.

''No'' Stefan says and goes to the library.

''Your fault'' I say and sit down on the couch.

After a while everyone comes to the livingroom. ''Finally!'' I say and put down my book. ''I'm bored. It was so much funnier with Isobel'' I say. I choose my words carfully. One word and they know that Katherine is alive. And now is too soon. Plus Katherine would kill me if they knew to early.

''Just Isobel? So Katherine's not alive?'' Damon asks.

''I'm not telling. And Stefan is not telling neither, so don't try with him'' I say and looks at Stefan. He looks at me.

''How do you know that I won't tell?'' he asks.

''Because you own me that'' I answer with a smirk.

''Why didn't my parnet's tell me about you?'' Elena asks.

''Because, your parents knows about vampires and almost all supernatural creatures. Dopplegangers is one of the creatures they knew about'' I answerd.

''Dopplegangers? What is this? A fariy tale?'' Damon asks.

''It's true. Isobel told me all about the Petrova dopplegangers. The Petrova dopplegangers starts with Tatia Petrova. Then Katherine, and now, Elena and me'' I say.

''But Katherine is a Pierce, and Elena and you are Flemmings so, what's with the Petrova thing?'' Damon asks.

''Well, Katherine's real name is Katerina Petrova'' I say. ''What a liar she is''

''But Katherine… I mean Katerina was a vampire, so she must have had a child before she was turned'' Elena said.

''True. But it was kept secret. In that time it was a shame to have a child before marrige'' I said.

''Why are you telling us this again?'' Damon asked.

''Isobel wants me to tell you about Katherine's past life'' I said.

''And how does Isobel know about this?'' Stefan asked.

''It was her job before she was turned to a vampire'' I said. ''When I was a child, she worked whit paranormal stuff and legends. She read about vampires, and one night, a real vampire came to her. He told her about all the stuff she neded to know, and then he killed her'' I said. ''Sound fimiliar Damon?'' I ask. Damon looks at me.

''You killed my birth mother?'' Elena asks.

''Relax, he turned her'' I say with a smile. ''W''No you're not'' Damon says.

''No one asked you'' I say to Damon. ''Come on now'' I say and Elena start walking. Damon stops her by holding her arm.

''She's not going to kill me'' Elena says.

''Yet'' Damon says.

''Stop being anoying, I'm not killing her'' I say. ''I searched for her for lika a year''

''Fine. But if Elena dies, you're going to die with her'' Damon says.

''Come on. Let's go to school'' Elena says. I put my arm around her sholders and we start walking.

''What's with your hair by the way? It's not attractive'' I say and Elena laughs.


	3. Chapter 3 - The meeting

''So Elena, where are my future not so strangers?'' I ask.

''At school. Where normal humans go'' Elena answers.

''I know, I'm not retarded. I was actually a human'' I say and look at the way.

''What did Isobel say exactly about me?'' Elena asked.

''Is that what's on your mind?'' I ask. ''Well, Isobel said that she wanted to take both of us, but she couldn't do it. She wanted that at least one of us has a good life. She just wanted a child so that she could feel like a mother'' I say as an answer to her question. Elena dosen't answer, so I shut up to.

''Oh, there you are'' Elena says. I look around and se some humans. A blonde girl and a dark haired girl.

''Let me guess, Caroline Forbes and Bonnie Bennett'' I say pointing at the blonde girl while saying Caroline, and pointig at the dark haired girl while saying Bonnie.

''Elena why is there two of you…?'' the blond girl asks.

''Atala, you're right, and it's not two of me, she's my twin'' Elena says.

''What?'' Caroline and Bonnie asks at the same time.

''I'm Atala Flemming, Elena Gillbert's twin. We were seperated at birth. Miranda and Grayson is not Elena's real parents, as you alredy knew, I guess, and well, our mom left one of us so that one can have a good life'' I say. ''Can I be more exact?'' I ask.

''No, I get it now…'' Caroline says.

''You Caroline, is a vampire, and you Bonnie is a witch, right?'' I ask.

''How did you know? Did Elena tell you?'' Caroline asks.

''No, I alredy knew that from a scorce'' A guy with blond hair comes, that must be Matt, Elena's ex.

''Hey'' Caroline says and Matt kisses her. Matt looks at Elena and then me.

''What's going on?'' he asks.

''Short or long story?'' I ask.

''Short one please'' he answers.

''Elena and I are twins. We were seperated at birth. Now I've found her, and we are happily married'' I say. ''Oh, I'm Atala by the way''

''I'm Matt…'' he answers.

''I know. Elena told me about you'' I say.

''Are you going to school here?'' Bonnie asks.

''No, I just wanted to meet you all'' I say. ''Where is Jeremy by the way?'' I ask.

''Some where else…'' Elena says. ''Well, we should go now'' Elena says and leaves my side.

''Bye'' I say and go my way back to the house. When I'm there I open the door.

''I'm back!'' I yell and Damon come's down.

''Where is Elena?'' He asks.

''Buried in the woods'' I say. ''No really, she's at school''

''Good for you'' Damon says.

''Could you please stop being like this? I have no attention at killing my sister, so stop beging an idiot and try to trust me'' I say.

''You? Trust you? You're not even telling if Katherine is alive or not'' Damon says.

''What are you to fighting about?'' I hear Stefan ask.

''About Damon being a jerk'' I answer Stefan. ''And Damon, I'm not allowed to tell. You'll know when the time is right'' I say.

''Why does Stefan know?'' Damon asks.

''Because Isobel told me to tell him'' I say.

''What are you, moms little girl?'' Damon asks.

'No, I'm Katherine's little girl' I think.

''No I'm not, but it was my idea to tell Stefan because he deservs to know'' I say.

''And I don't?'' Damon asks.

''No, you don't'' I say and walk up to the room I'm staying at.

When the sun goes down I get out of the room for the first time since my and Damon's fight. He is being really annoying and I have to make him trust me. I gown down to the bacement were they're keeping the blood. When I go down I se Stefan staring at the blood in the freezer. ''Stefan, are you okay?'' I ask. He looks at me before he closes it.

''Yeah I'm okay'' he answers. I se that he's hiding something behind his back. I asumed that it was blood. I take the bloodbag.

''This is not good for you and you know it'' I say.

''Who are you, my mom?'' He asks.

''No, I'm not your mom, but do you want me dead?'' I ask.

''No, why would I?'' Stefan asks.

''Beacuse when Katherine comes, she wants you fine and not distracted'' I whisper.

''So she's alive'' I hear Damon say.

'Now I'm screwd'

''Yes she is, but me? Not for long'' I say and turn around from Stefan. I put the bloodbag on the freezer and walk to Damon. ''You have to keep this a secret. If she know that you know, I will be dead in five seconds'' I say.

''Now when I know that the bitch is alive, you won't be dead'' Damon says. ''But I think you have to take care of that'' Damon says and looks at Stefan with a suprised look. I look back at him and se that he drank the bloodbag.

''Stefan!'' I say and walks over to him. ''Don't do this. I'm not saying this because I'll be dead if you are like this, it's because I care about you'' I say. ''You know you won't stop once you've started'' I say and take him with me upstairs away from the blood. ''The first thing in the morning you and me will go out to the woods, hunt bunnies or what ever you eat, and then we're going to keep you disracted until you get human blood out of your head'' I say. ''And it's not a question''


	4. Chapter 4 - The Confession

I went to Isobel's house last night. I brought some clothes with me. And as planed, the first thing in the morning, Stefan and I walked to the woods.

''So, how is this supposed to help?'' Stefan asks.

''You've done this before, you should know'' I say.

''I'm supposed to distract my self so that I don't think of blood, but it's apperently not working'' Stefan says.

''But try Stefan. Try doing it. Not for me, not for Katherine, not for the humans you'll kill, for you. For yourself Stefan'' I say.

''Do you do this a lot? Care? But still be like, evil, sarcastic abour dangerus thing'' Stefan says. ''I'm trying to understand you, you know. I'm trying to get you''

''Well, I'm like this. This is how I am. Just as you describe it'' I say. ''Now start hunting. Do what you've always done. But just not a human. An animal. An animal that you will feed from, but not killing it, just feed so that you can stay alive''

''Do you hunt animals often?'' Stefan asks.

''No. And stop talking. Hunt'' I say and Stefan does as I say. ''Litsen, do you hear any sound?'' I whisper. Stefan concentrates and nods. ''Now, go carefully there and look what it is so that you know what to do and how to catch it'' I whisper.

After a while of hunting we and distracting, Stefan and I goes back home.

''Thanks, for doing this'' Stefan says.

''Well, someone has to help you, now when Lexi is dead. And that somebody happens to be me'' I say smiling.

''How does it come that you act like Katherine, talk like her, being like her more than Elena?'' Stefan asks.

''There's something no one knows. Not even Isobel. Katherine told me that, she also had a twin, who died before Katherine was turned into a vampire. And so has every doppleganger. I'm like Katherine, and Elena is like Katherine's twin, nice, selfless and she cares'' I say. Stefan looks suprised.

''But you care to'' Stefan says. ''Katherine dosen't care about anyone'' he says.

''She did. Once in her life, she did. And that got her almost dead. That's why she is like she is now. I know, you will never forgive her for what she did to you and Damon'' I say. ''But remember one thing. Think of the good in everyting''

''How? How do you do it? Be someone one second, and someone else the next. It's like you have two sides. One, that's sweet, and makes everyone like you, the one I prefer and like, and another, who turnes you into another person'' Stefan says.

''It's like, a curse. We act diffrent when we become vampires, the bad side of your human gets bigger than the good one, and you can't control who you act bad or good with'' I say. It was pretty much true. ''You know, like, you, what's your bad side?'' I ask.

''The killing…'' Stefan says.

''No I mean, when you were a human'' I say.

''Not caring'' Stefan says. ''I used not to care about what people feel when I do stuff''

''Se? And now you can't control who you care and don't care with'' I say.

''I get it'' Stefan says ''When you were a human, you used to care about people, but, in your darkest time, you didn't care, you were evil. And when you become a vampire, you coldn't control it'' Stefan says and opens the door to the house. I nod and walks in. ''So, you can't control that you care about me'' Stefan says.

''No I can't'' I say. It felt wierd. Being so honest and me with Stefan.

''Another piece in Atala Flemmings' life'' Stefan says with a smile. I laugh.

''I'm going to shower because I smell woods'' I say and go upstairs. I go to my room and take some clothes. I go to the bathroom and get my clothes of. I wait until the water is hot before I go in. I started thinking about my feelings to Stefan. He's nice, he understands me, and I care about him. And I think I kind of like him.

After a while I turn off the water and get my clothes on. I go to my room and the first thing I se is Stefan sitting on my bed. He looks wierd and worried.

''Is something wrong?'' I ask.

''I don't know. When you were in the shower for like an hour, I realized something'' He says and get's up. He stands in front of me and looks in my eyes. ''You're nothing like Katherine. You may look like her and act like her, but if you've spent a whole day with you, you realize that you two are not like eachother. And you're being so soft, sweet and selfless right now. And I like you. I've started liking you. And it's wierd, because, I haven't liked anyone, until now. I realize that my love for Katherine wasn't real, but what I'm feeling now, that's definitely love'' Stefan says. He holds my head in his hand's and kisses me. Just like when he tought that I was Katherine. But this time, more passionately. I kiss him back and he let's go.

''What's I'm feeling to, I think that's love'' I say with a smile.


	5. Chapter 5 - The Werewolfs

In the morning, when I wake up, I feel happy. And the weird thing is, that it wasn't because I was a vampire, or that I would live forever. It was because I found love. For the first time.

''Good morning'' Stefan says when he comes in to the room. He was holding a green cup

''Good morning'' I say.

''I brought you some coffee'' Stefan says and gives me the cup he was holding in his hands.

''Thanks... I guess...'' I say. ''You want to talk about something'' I say when I see the look on his face.

''Yes, I actually want to talk. About yesterday'' Stefan says. I sit up and look down on my daylight ring. It was silver with a blue stone.

''We have to talk before one of us dies'' I say.

''Ehm, okay, well. I told you that I love you last night, and that's true'' Stefan says. ''But, I want to know how you feel''

''I told you that I loved you to'' I say. Stefan smiles at me and looks me in the eyes. I see how he looks down on my lips for one second. ''Don't'' I whisper and bend forward.

''Don't what?'' Stefan says. I smile before I kiss him.

''Atala!'' I hear Elena yell and come into the room. ''Oh, I'm so sorry I didn't know'' Elena says when she sees me and Stefan. She looks embarrassed.

I lean backwards. ''It's okay. We weren't naked exactly'' I say. I hear Stefan laugh quietly.

''Uhm, I just wanted to tell you that Caroline and Tyler is here, and they want to talk to you'' Elena says and goes fast out of the room.

''Who is Tyler again?'' I ask.

''He is a friend of Matt and apparently Caroline'' Stefan answers.

''But I don't want to go down, I just want to get to the naked part with you'' I say and giggle.

''You sure aren't shy'' Stefan says with a concerned look and I lay down.

''I'm everything, but not shy'' I say and Stefan lays down next to me.

''You know, if Katherine finds out about this, I will be dead'' I say.

''Atala, I won't let Katherine come close to you, I swear'' Stefan whispers. I smile and close my eyes. Suddenly I feel Stefan's lips at mine. I smile against his lips. I roll over him while I kiss him.

I sit astride him and bend down so I can kiss him.

''Oh, someone sure is having fun'' I hear Damon say.

''Very fun actually. Go away'' I say.

''Hm, I can't Caroline wants to talk to you, and she's not leaving, Elena doesn't want to come up here, I can se why, and well, I'm not allowed to go down unless you two come with me'' Damon answers.

''Okay'' I say and get up. ''I need to change. Get out'' I say and Damon goes out of the room. I take out black jeans and a sweater. I change clothes. ''Come on now Stefan. Duty calls'' I say. Stefam get's out of bed and stands by my side fast. We intertwine our fingers while going down.

''So, why did we exactly come down here for?'' I ask annoyed.

''We need help'' Caroline says.

''But you and Stefan are the only one allowed to know'' Tyler says and looks at me.

''I know you'' I say and look at Tyler. ''Last year you were in New Orleans, and I talked to you'' I say.

Tyler looks at me for a while like I was crazy but then his face changes.

''Yeah, I remember that'' he says. ''It was when Vicki got out of town. I went there to relax''

''And by that you mean party and drink'' I say with a smile.

''So, what do you need help with?'' I ask.

''So, what you mean is that, last full moon, you turned into a wolf, because a few days before that you killed someone... And a while before that, you found out that your uncle is one to, and that you two turned together and are supposed to do that tonight, but your uncle is not here yet, so your going to need my help because...?'' I ask. It was weird. Like, the guy I met a year ago is now a werewolf?

''Because we need someone strong to hold him back'' Caroline says.

''You know a werewolf bite is dangerous for vampires right?'' I ask.

''Yeah, that's why we need all the help we can get. And you three are pretty strong'' Tyler says.

''I'm gonna need to hunt'' Stefan says.

''You? Hunting? The last thing Elena told me about you feeding is that the heads roll of'' Caroline says.

''You don't have to be so mean about this. It's not Stefan's fault. Besides, he hunts bunnie'' I say.

''Bunnies?! Bunnies? Seriously?!'' Caroline yells.

''Yes bunnies Caroline. And I don't kill them. I just feed of them'' He says.

''And let them bleed to death?'' Caroline says.

''No Caroline, we feed them our blood'' I say sarcastic. ''No seriously. They heal fast''


	6. Chapter 6 The Doppelganger Reunion

''Oh my god!'' I scream when I turn around. I was changing, and then poof, Stefan comes out of nowhere.

''Did I scare you?'' Stefan asks.

''How long were you there?'' I ask.

''Uhm...'' Stefan starts.

''Since the beginning? Don't worry. It doesn't bother me'' I say.

''Anyway, should me go?'' I ask. ''We are supposed to babysit wolf Tyler'' I say.

''Yeah sure'' Stefan says and we walk to the old Lockwood property.

''So, how does this work?'' I ask.

''Every bone in his body breaks, he gets hair and then he's a wolf'' Caroline answers.

''When did you get here?'' I ask.

''I was behind you'' Caroline answers.

''Oh...'' I say and go in to the basement. Tyler was already there.

''Do you have the wolfsbane?'' He asks.

''Yeah, It's right here'' I say and take it out of the bag of my pocket. ''Very hard to get'' I say.

''Thanks'' Tyler says and takes out a water bottle. He crushes the wolfsbane and puts it in the water. He shakes the bottle before drinking it. ''It will make me weak'' He says before he starts coughing.

''Hey, are you okay?'' Caroline asks and runs over to him.

''It's burning in my throat. Do you know how that feels?'' Tyler asks.

''Yeah, I actually do'' I say. Stefan and Caroline looks at me. ''What? I'm on vervain''

''Why?'' Stefan asks.

''Vervain is a vampires weakness. If I drink vervain it won't hurt me anymore'' I explain.

''Oh...'' Caroline says.

Tyler falls to the ground while screaming. His arm turns up and I hear the sound of bones breaking. I run over to him. I hold is hand.

''Breath, try to breath'' I say.

''I can't'' He says. ''It's worse than the first time''

''You can do it. We will stay here until you turn into an actual wolf'' I say.

After a while of screaming and bones breaking, hair start to grow on Tyler's body.

''We should get out now'' Stefan says.

''Yeah'' I say. ''Come on, Caroline'' I say.

''I'll stay here'' she says.

''No. You'll come with me. Now'' I say.

''I can't'' she says and I se that she's sad.

''Caroline, it will hurt him more if you stay here and get yourself killed'' I say. Caroline looks at Tyler before running out. I go after her and Stefan follows me.

''Come on, let's go to the house'' I say and look at Caroline. She looks down and she walks slow.

''Stefan, could you leave me with Caroline?'' I ask.

''Yeah, I'll go back in to the house'' Stefan says and walks away. I go to Caroline and hug her.

''I know that he's my friend, but I care about him in a way that will hurt Matt and I don't know what to do'' she says.

''Do you love him?'' I ask.

''What?'' she asks.

''Do you love him? Tyler?'' I ask.

''I... I don't know... I do, but I love Matt to'' she says confused.

''Then tell him the truth. He deserves that. If you won't he will find out one day, and that day he will get hurt, and you don't want that, right?'' I ask and she nods.

''But what do I do about Tyler?'' she asks.

''Tell him to. But after you've talked to Matt'' I say.

''Take that as an advice from a friend'' I say with a smile.

''Elena told me. About Katherine'' she says.

''Yeah, I expected that. She tells you and Bonnie everything'' I say.

''She does. But that's because she dosen't want to keep secrets and lie. She thinks about others feeling'' She says.

''I noticed that. And the weird thing is, I'm not like her at all. I was, but when I was turned, I only cared about a few people'' I say.

''And by few people you mean Stefan'' Caroline says.

''How did you know?'' I ask.

''I saw how you looked at him. You looked at him in the way Elena looks at Damon. And that's the look of love'' she says.

''When did you get so poetic?'' I ask and we both laugh.

I open the door and go inside the house. Caroline got in before me.

''Did you two have any fun when I was out?'' I ask.

''No. It was boring without you. No one talked'' Damon answers.

''I feel so loved'' I say and sit down on the couch.

''I thought I was the only one'' I hear Elena say.

''What?'' I ask and I se Elena look choked at the door. I look over there and se a copy of me and Elena. ''Katherine'' I whisper and stand up terrified. Stefan walks over to me and stands by my side.

''Stefan, Damon, _Elena _and_ Atala'' _shesayswith a smirk. ''It's finally time we meet''


	7. Chapter 7 - The Look Up

I'm so sorry that I haven't been writing for ages. But I was feeling really down and I didn't want that to effect my writing. But here's the new chapter! Hope you like it

Katherine walked to me and Stefan.

''Atala. I sent you here to hold an eye on him. Not too hook up with him'' she says.

''You don't even care about Stefanö. You just want to be loved by someone'' I say. ''I feel sad about you''

Katherine looks at me with a look that says 'I'm gonna kill you'.

''Katherine. So great to see you again'' Damon says to distract her from killing me.

''Well Damon, it's great to see you to'' Katherine says and turns around from me.

''Thanks'' I form with my lips. I hold Stefan's hand by fear.

''But I'm kinda curios. Why did you fake your death for like 145 years?'' Damon asks.

''I had my reasons'' Katherine answers. ''Atala sure knows the answers. But, she has already told you to much''

''And by you, you mean me'' Stefan says.

''Of course I do'' Katherine says. ''Did you really told him about my twin, before I got the chance to tell him myself?''

''Yes I did, Katherine. Do you have any problems with that?'' I ask.

''Oh, sassy. I like that. But yes actually. I didn't want anyone to know about her'' Katherine says.

''To bad. They already know'' I say and throw a look at Damon's and Elena's faces.

''Why do we miss everything?'' Damon asks.

''Because you are not so good at keeping secrets'' I say.

''How do you know?'' Damon asks.

''You told Elena that Katherine was alive when I didn't want anyone to know. And then Elena told Bonnie and Caroline'' I say. ''Not good at keeping secrets''

''Well. I'm gonna go out for a walk now'' I say and walks to the door.

''And I are going to stay with these three. My doppelgänger and the brothers who always falls in love with a Petrova'' Katherine says.

I walk out and walks fast to Bonnie's.

I knock on the door and Bonnie opens the door. ''Hey Elena, what's wrong?'' She asks.

''I'm Atala'' I say.

''Oh...'' Bonnie gets out.

''I'm going to need your help. Kind of a Katherine situation'' I say.

''So what you want me to do is a looking up spell, so that all vampires who enter the Salvatore house, can't get out?'' Bonnie ask.

I nod and look around in her house. She invited me in after a while of talking. She made me tell her everything. It's like being compelled by a vampire, but Bonnie is a witch, and I told her everything willingly. So it's actually nothing like compelling. She had so many books, but still not as much as the Salvatore's.

''Okay, but you will be stuck with Katherine. Isn't that bad?'' She asks.

''The important thing for me is that she doesn't get out of the house. That kinda the point'' I say and walk along the book shells.

''But you will die'' she says. ''You don't know if you'll be safe''.

''I'll be fine'' I say. ''Just do the spell and let me deal with her'' I say with a smile. I walk over to the door and open it. ''See you later'' I say before going out.

I open the door and walk in. I see Stefan standing up and Katherine with a stake in front of Elena and behind her is Damon standing .

''What's going on?'' I ask.

''She's trying to kill me'' Damon says. I walk over, pushes Katherine away from Elena and Damon and take her stake.

''You shouldn't play with sharp things. You could hurt someone'' I say with a smirk.

''That's kinda the point'' Katherine says.

''Go upstairs'' I say to Elena and she does as I say. ''What did you do, Damon?'' I ask.

''I just said that she's a selfish bitch who only loves herself'' Damon says.

''And he shouldn't have'' Katherine says.

''Why not?'' Damon asks.

''Because I have feelings'' she says.

I start laughing and Damon, Stefan and Katherine looks at me.

''What?'' I say. ''She said she has feelings''

''Yeah, okay. Admit it, it was kinda funny'' Damon says.

Katherine puts down the stake on the table behind her and she walk over to the library. She takes a book and open it. It was like she read the book before, and knows exactly where the chapter she wants to read is. She hands the book over to Damon and he starts reading.

After a while Damon looks up of the book.

''What is this, some kind of a joke?'' he says.

''Which part?'' Katherine asks.

''The part where my _dad_ have met your twin'' he answers.

''She is alive?'' I ask.

''Yes. Cornelia is alive and she's a vampire. She is somewhere here in Mystic falls. The problem is that I can't find her'' Katherine says.

''And what are we supposed to do about it?'' Stefan says. It's the first time he said anything since a very long time.

''You are going to help my find her'' Katherine says.

''Why are _we_ going to help _you_?'' I ask.

''Because _you _need _my _help'' she answers.

''It's always something bad when people need you'' I say.

''I know'' Katherine says.


End file.
